


Many Years

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [27]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Doctor Who/Narnia, Susan & the Doctor, lived so many years
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 6





	Many Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9956416&posted=1#cmt10618944

He overhears her when she's talking to his companions one day: "I have lived so many years more than you would think looking at me," is what she says and it hits him, circling in his mind for days before he talks to her about it.

"I haven't lived as many years or seen as many worlds as you have, ----, but I have seen many things and know many things, I have grown old and then been young again and had to grow again," is her response when he asks her about it, and she addresses him by a name for his race long forgotten and only rarely used even when it was known.

And as they sit together later, she begins to speak in a solemn and far away tone and says something that will stay with him: "We who have lived so many years must remember; never forget, never let yourself forget, hold your people and your memories and your beliefs and your values in your heart and never let them go."


End file.
